Restraint and Indulgence
by FreshBloodNeeded
Summary: Sookie's been keeping her distance from vampires. But what happens when ghost of vampires past and ghost of vampires future visit? Rated M for lemony goodness soon to come!
1. Danger Knockin' At Your Door

Author's Note: Alright, this is a story I've been working on for quite some time and have just decided to post it. Tell me what you guy's think! Read and review for sparkly, shiny surprises(:

-Sookie's Point of View-

I crept down the stairs in my creaky old home. I was positively restless. I'd been this way ever since I had completely cut Bill out of my life. I was so used to being comforted by him at night as he laid beside me and moved his fingers through my hair. I missed the security I had when I was wrapped in his strong arms. I could always rest soundly when he was around. What I didn't miss was his secrecy, his sly way of getting out of conversation's he didn't feel comfortable with. I didn't miss knowing that I was nothing but an object of interest to him. Nothing but another job assigned to him by the Queen of Louisiana. I'd given Bill everything I had. Bill was my first everything. My first love, my first boyfriend, my first lover. After over twenty years of non sexual activity, I'd finally given him the most important thing a girl had. Knowing I gave it to someone who was simply around me for business made me feel cheap and ashamed. Of course though, it felt great to feel normal again. Well, as normal as a telepathic, partial fairy waitress could feel. I hadn't talked to any vampire's since and I was grateful to no longer be caught up in their political affairs. That was the most taxing part about being with Bill.

As I made my way to my couch to get in some reading, I felt a tug in my chest. I felt my blood warm and my skin heat. Before I could rise to my feet, I heard a knock at my door. It was Eric. I could feel him coursing through my veins. Those were the side effects of being blood bonded to a vampire.

I sighed. I knew I couldn't have expected peace for too long.

I made my way to the door, opening it carefully and slowly. I couldn't say I was completely disappointed with what I saw. Eric was dressed in a black v neck t-shirt which clung to every hard muscle on his chest and stomach and a pair of dark, look at my junk jeans. Eric was positively radiant. Not to mention he could pull of a mean pair of jeans that hugged him in all of the right places. I felt my thighs become weak, Eric must have felt it because he shot a toothy grin at me.

"Well, well, well. Good evening, Miss Stackhouse. I trust you are well?" He raised an eyebrow as he looked me over.

Suddenly I felt self conscious in my white, spaghetti strapped night gown.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned as I crossed my arms over my chest, suddenly aware that my nipples gave off a hint of my sudden alertness. Eric never visited without an agenda.

Of course, he ignored the question.

"May I come in?" He gestured to the dimly light living room.

I stood out of his way and he looked at me blankly. It was then that I remembered I rescended his invitation.

"Oh, uhm, please come in, Eric Northman." I said dully as he stepped passed me and looked around the room.

"You want any TruBlood?" I asked him. I knew I must have had a case somewhere, though I didn't expect any of the undead around these days.

"Surely." He smiled as he gave himself permission to sit on my couch.

I walked into my kitchen and looked into my pantry. I spotted one lone bottle of True Blood hiding behind two cans of pork and beans. How utterly convenient.

I moved the cans and plucked the bottle out of the circle of canned goods. I walked to the microwave, popped off the lid and slide it in. Once it was warmed, I walked over to a relaxed Eric.

"Here ya go." I sat the TruBlood on a coaster in front of him and made myself comfortable on a chair across from him.

"Thank you." He nodded his appreciation in my direction.

"So, what?" I asked as I stretched my legs out.

Eric looked at me and smiled before taking a sip of the warm synthetic blood.

"Have you had any, uh, exciting dream's lately?" He cooed as he titled his head to the side.

I could feel the color leave my face.

"D-dreams? What dreams?" I questioned, trying to hold my act together.

"Dream's of me. Dream's of you. Together. Intimately." He smirked at me

"How did you know?" I wondered genuinely.

"I've had them too. Every night for a year. Miss Stackhouse, I cannot get you out of my mind." He looked me in my eyes, his blue eyes piercing mine.

I felt my hands grow clammy and my mind began to race.

"Eric, I think it would be best if you left." I stammered, putting my strongest face forward.

Eric rose from the couch and made his way over to me. He put his hands on either side of my shoulders and stared down at me.

"I don't think that's really what you want." He looked down at me with a smirk and his tongue flickered lightly over his lips.

I felt myself becoming weak, melting beneath him. I wanted him. Badly. No, I would not give in.

"Y-yes it is." I choked out, my eyes trying their best to scrounge up a glare. I was grasping at straws right about now.

"I want you, and I will have you. You will be mine and I will protect you." He stated with a trace of lust in his voice.

I scoffed at his self assurance. No one told me what to do.

"Excuse me, Eric Northman. I am mine, no one else's. I don't need to be anyone's and I am perfectly capable of protecting myself." I crossed my arms over my chest and finally got a hold of a rather well done glare as well as a strong voice. Pat on the back, Sookie.

Eric just chuckled and leaned his head down, kissing my lips softly.

"I'll let you think on this demand, Sookie. I'll be back." He assured me before stalking out of my house.

Once he was gone I blew out a huge gush of air. Phew, that was close. Any longer and I was sure I'd have been on my knee's for Eric. He was incredibly hard to resist. Though, not impossible.

-Eric's Point of View-

As I made my way back to my car, I felt my smile fade. A look of disappointment dominantly took its place. I actually had real, deep feeling's for Sookie. I tried my hardest to stay away from her, but something drew me to her. I knew it was more than the blood bond. I knew it was more than her fairy heritage. It was her smile, her laugh, her sense of humor, her stubborness, her attitude, her courage, the way she held on to the thing's she loved with all of her might. The way she fought relentlessly, valiantly, against any opponent she was up against. She reminded me a little of myself in that aspect. Not to mention her body was a pure work of art. I could stare at it for hour's and oh, how I craved to touch it. To feel her warm skin pressed against mine, heating me up in more than one way. I did not want my weakness for her exposed. I would remain calm, patient.

Whether she believed it or not, whether she liked it or not, Sookie would be mine. I'd make damn sure of it. I knew she wanted me, I could feel her want pulsing in our bond. I could smell her arousal in the air all around us. I'd play this to my advantage. Once I had her pinned, she'd be begging me not to let her go.

My car shot out of her driveway like a bullet ready to pierce the flesh. My eye's watered a bit as I thought of her. How could I get so emotional over her? I hadn't felt this way, well, ever. When I was a boy, girl's were my specialty, no doubt about it. I could make their body's feel thing's that no other man could. I could make them whimper like they'd never done so before. I could make them beg me for more. I could play their bodies like a fine instrument. I wanted more than this with Sookie. I wanted a life with her. I wanted to make her feel amazing, happy, for the rest of her life. I wanted to, dare I say it, make her my bride. Though she'd be the only one doing the dying in our marriage. Or maybe I could...no. Sookie wouldn't go for that. She loved the sun way too much. I could tell she was always basking in it from the smell of her skin. I wouldn't take that away from her. I wanted her happy, with me, after all. If she asked me, though, I'd do it. I could only imagine spending forever with her. If not a forever for me, at least a forever for her. Until I had to let her go. Sookie and I though were just beginning. I was sure of it.

Snart m ste jag er alla till mig sj lv, Sookie. Snart. 


	2. Give In

-Sookie's Point of View-

"See ya, Sam!" I called from over my shoulder as Sam locked up the door's of Merlotte's.

"Be safe now, Sook." He nodded at me before beginning to walk off to his trailer.

As I walked up to my sad little yellow car, I spotted Eric leaning up against the hood with a box in his hands.

I quirked an eyebrow as I approached him. What was he doing here?

"Uhm, hi. May I ask why you're leaning up against my car outside of my job with a box in your hands?" Another task he was checking off of his agenda I saw.

"I'm taking you on a date, lover." He purred as he looked me over.

I giggled and shook my head.

"Lover? Excuse me? When exactly did we become 'lovers'" I spat the last word out in a mocking tone.

"I want you to be mine. I know you want to be mine." He looked at me and his eye's were suprisingly full of hope, something I'd never seen in Eric before.

"Eric, I just don't know. I don't want to get involved and end up making a mistake." I looked away from him and leaned against my car door. He knew who the previous mistake had been made with.

"Sookie, if you become mine, I promise you nothing but happiness. I'll never disappoint you. I'll never lie to you. All I'll do is treat you with the respect you deserve." He moved closer to me that moment and I looked at him.

Eric sat the box down on my car and pulled me into a tight embrace and rested his hands on my hips. I couldn't pull away. I wouldn't pull away.

"Eric, I-" Before I could finish my sentence, Eric's lips were on mine.

His lips moved expertly against mine as my lips tried their best to keep up. His tongue parted my lips and slowly slid its way to mine. Boy, could he kiss. This kiss had cleared any reasonable doubt that I didn't want Eric with every hormone in my body.

Before I let it move further, I pulled away reluctantly.

"So, this date." I managed to mutter as I looked at his pale face.

Eric's mouth turned their corner's into a smirk.

"I was thinking of taking you to La Cuisine Peu de Fantaisie in Shreveport. Their well known in the Supe community for their excellent French cuisine and tolerance." He reported as he smiled at me.

How could I pass up amazing food with a gorgeous man who would do nothing but treat me all night?

"Well, I would love to Eric." I simply couldn't resist. I smiled as my eye's crept to the box sitting all alone on my car.

Eric picked up on my gaze and pointed his finger in the air.

"Ah, the box is still intriguing you I see." He picked up the wide, deep white box wrapped in a rich colored red bow.

He handed the box to me and I looked at him a moment before delicately unwrapping the bow from the box. I would definitely be keeping this gorgeous bow. I lifted the top off of the box and was absolutely awe stricken.

"Oh, Eric. It's positively gorgeous." My breath was taken away. I removed the dress from its box.

Inside the box was a gorgeous red evening gown. It was strapless and long with a black braided belt around it to accentuate the waist. The fabric was soft to the touch. The dress was incredibly flowing with shards of white, black and beige flowing down it.

Eric removed the dress from my hands gingerly and pointed down inside the box to indicate that their was more. I wondered just how he knew my measurements.

I looked down into the box and was once again stunned. This was certainly a night for excellent, marvelous surprises.

Inside the bottom of the box was the most gorgeous pair of heels I'd ever seen in my entire life.

They were a peep-toed shoe with a four inch heel with a one inch platform. They were of a silver color with glittering, textured fabric. The inside had leather lining. The fabric reminded me of a sort of alligator print. I suddenly felt woosey and my hands were clammy.

"E-Eric, I'm not so sure what to say. Thank you so, so much. The outfit is exquisite and I've never seen any outfit quite as beautiful. I can't accept it, though. I wouldn't feel right." I said as I turned away.

Eric looked stunned and moved closer to me.

"Sookie, I got these made especially for you. I asked Tara what your measurements were, though she isn't too found of me, and I bought it to make you happy. Are you happy?" He asked as his mouth set into a hard line.

"Well, well, yes, bu-" I tried to get the last word out in a haste.

"But nothing, Sookie. If it make's you happy, I want you to keep it. I will not accept you returning it. If you do not want it, simply throw it away." He argued as he looked at me.

I studied the gorgeous gown and breath taking shoes. Aw, damn.

"Fine, fine. But only because it means so much to you." I smiled as he handed the dress back to me.

"Now, let's get you home so that you can change." He said as he took my hand and opened the driver door for me and closed it behind me.

Once Eric was in, I turned to look at him.

"Why exactly is this resturant open so late?" I wondered.

"Well, it cater's to Supe's and Human's alike. Vampire's are nocturnal creatures, so naturally they have made their hours nocturnal as well as diurnal." He said smoothly.

"Hm." I said before starting up the ignition and speeding off to my house.

Once we made it up past the old gravel road and into my back yard, I parked. I let out an exhausted sigh and turned to exit my car. Before my hand made it to the handle, Eric had grabbed it.

"Uh, what're you doing?" I asked him with a confusing smile.

"Let's not rush inside just yet." Eric smiled at me and moved his hand down to rest on my short clad thigh.

"Well, don't I need to get inside and change?" I asked as I sank bank slightly in my seat.

"The dinner can wait." Eric purred and moved his hands up to release my hair from its ponytail.

"Eric..." I tried to protest, but I found myself completely unable as his fingers moved to intertwine with my slightly messy waitressed in hair.

Eric smiled and grabbed ahold of my hand, pulling me over to the passenger side of my small little car.

Once I was over, my legs unconsciously moved to straddle Eric's impressively hardened bulge. Already?

When my clothed area made contact with his member, Eric let out a slight groan.

Before I could react, I was pulled into a heated, passionate kiss. My lower lip was cupped by Eric's, being slightly sucked on as his hip's moved up to meet mine.

This time I was the one who was groaning as Eric moved his hands to rest on either side of my hips.

"Sookie, you're so beautiful." He cooed as one hand moved under my ketchup stained work shirt, his hands expertly moving underneath my bra.

I bit my lip as I felt his fingers grazing my increasingly sensitive nipples. He tweaked them as he slightly bit my lower lip.

Eric moved both hands to move my shirt, raising it over my messy hair. Once off, he tossed it over into the driver's seat, my bra following suit.

Once Eric took in the sight of my bare breasts, his fangs came springing forth.

My breath was caught in my chest as I watched. Partially aroused and partially scared. I was loving it.

Eric moved his hands down to slowly unbutton my worn out black short's. I raised my hips to help him better slide them down my shaved legs and down to my ankles. After my shorts were removed, my panties stood no chance. Eric ripped those with complete eagerness.

I gasped and pounded my fist on Eric's chest. Eric grinned and moved to grab my fist as his fingers made their way down to my ever growing wetness.

I moaned as I felt his fingers part my lips, sending chills down my spine. Everything he was doing to my body sent my body into overload. The most gentle of touches sent my skin ablaze. Before I could fully slip into the pleasure of his ongoing motion, a single finger was slipped into my cavern. I couldn't help but moan as I felt him stretch me, entering me. It had been a while since I'd felt the touch of another man. Before, it was just Bill, so I had no previous or further experience. The absence of this didn't mean I didn't feel pleasure occasionally. I would help myself out in the matter when truly frustrated.

Eric's hand moved from my pleasure zone and moved to his belt buckle. He undid it and I eagerly moved my fingers down to unbutton and unzip his pants. Once the pressure was relieved, I saw him pull forth his huge member from his briefs. And when I say huge, I mean huge. I had always expected his size to be generous, not that I thought of it often or anything, but not this generous. I felt my arousal begin to sore at the sight.

Eric looked at me. "Are you okay to move further?" He studied my face, looking for something within my ffeatures I suppose. I nodded at him and leaned down, planting a lingering kiss on his lips. As my lips moved against his, I felt his tip rubbing against my entrance. With one slight motion, he was pushing into me.

"Oh." I let creep through my lips. There was no sense in hiding how good it felt to be filled once again. with something big enough to leave me satisfied long after tonight. My dreams would be spectacular.

Eric began driving into me in a steady rythm rocking his hips against mine. He moved one hand down to rest on my hips, bouncing me on his lap, while the other hand moved up to tweak on of my nipples. This was exquisite.

"Sookie..." He breathed out as moved within me. His face was contorted in expressions of pleasure, only driving my pleasure forward.

"Eric..." I replied, letting my face move forward to rest in the crook of his neck, inhaling him. He smelt of the ocean on a balmy night. Unique. I knew that no matter what, I'd never regret this. This feeling would always stay with me.

He began to pump faster, bouncing me more erratically on top of his lap. I could feel his cock growing harder in harder within me, throbbing. This intensified the pleasure building inside of me. I nibbled on his neck lightly, drawing out little groans and grunts. His other hand moved down to grip my hip, both hands moving in unison to move me on him. I could feel his grip tightening with each thrust, making my body tense.

My walls began to clench around him, squeezing him. He moaned and threw his head back, his tongue sliding out to taste his bottom lip.

"Come with me." He groaned, moving his head back up to look into my eyes. I nodded and rolled my hips, meeting each thrust of his with eagerness. I moaned with every breathe, feeling as though he was going to make me faint with pleasure.

"Oh, Eric. I'm gonna come." I moaned out as I moved my face back down into the crook of his neck. He pushed my face away, turning my neck to expose it to him.

"Do it." I said to him, approving of the act. He looked at me, his fangs clicking out. He moved his mouth to neck, licking the tender, delicate skin. His sank his fangs into my neck, a delicious popping sound indicating their descent.

"Yes!" I screamed out, spasming all around him. This sent him over the edge and he moved his fangs from me, yelling out as his seed spilled within me, my walls milking him.

His hips jerked once more as he called, my hips riding out their own intense orgasm. He licked up the trickling trails of my blood, groaning as he did so. Once we had both came down, our faces showing the lovely after effects of our pleasure, I looked at him.

"So, how 'bout that dinner?" I questioned. 


	3. Let the Night Wander On In

A/N: I'm so so so SO super sorry with extra apologizies on top! I've just been so busy with work and preparing for school that my writing just kind of fell to the side. But as I'm now, I've returned full force, my writer's juices a-flowin'! So, read, review and enjoy my little dreamers!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Charlaine Harris and True Blood's wonderous, lovely characters. I just play with them. And watch them play with each other ;)!

After somehow distangling myself from Eric's alluring embrace and making him promise not to follow me upstairs, I was showered, dressed and ready to go. The dress clung to me in all the right places, and knew where to give me room. Such a blessing when you can't say no to the deep fried goodness that is Merlotte's. I'm by no means fat; I had a generous bust, narrow waist, hips that flared and swayed with each step. But, as of late, working the late shifts at Merlotte's had me craving something with salt and fat. Which, other than the steamed vegetables and the olive's in our drinks, was everything.

Once I put on the finishing touches of some light makeup, which entailed light blush and a swipe of pink tulip shaded lipstick, I clonked down the stairs in my gorgeous, fresh-out-of-the-box heels. Lord, give my ankles the strength to keep me upright.

When I made it into the view of Eric, he rose from his relaxed position on my couch and the left corner of his mouth turned up in a crooked smirk.

"I don't think a morsel has ever looked more delicious." He purred, making his way over to me.

"If by morsel, you mean the human woman standing in front of you, rather than a puff pastry, then thanks a bunch." I giggled, moving to peck his stubbly cheek.

I looked over Eric, noticing that we matched seamlessly. His suit was tailored to the nines, hugging him accordlingly. His tie matched the striking red of my dress, and his crisp under shirt had a few buttons popped open. I loved the little hairs that peaked out from underneath. Blonde and fine. Just like the rest of him.

"Shall we?" He inquired of me, holding out his hand.

"We shall." I extened my hand as I smiled, lightly grasping his hand as we walked out to my car.  
_

Once we made it to La Cuisine Peu de Fantaisie, I was once again, for about the millionth time that night, blown away.

This place was beyond gorgeous and put the royal palaces to shame. The building was made almost entirely of glass. The roofing was high and arched and led your eyes to the beautiful stars in the sky.

Eric got out and rushed to my side in a speed my mind couldn't comprehend, opening my door and leading me out.

"Eric...it's breathtaking." I somehow managed to string together a coherent sentence.

"I was hoping it would be suited to your tastes." He said as he led me to the front door. I didn't even think my tastes could have conjured up something this marvelous.

As we made it to the beautiful wooden door that was the entrance, Eric knocked.

"Name?" The french accented voice of a man asked through a small slot in the door.

"The Northman party." Eric said, patiently awaiting the door's opening.

"Ah, Mr. Northman. We've been awaiting your arrival." The man said, opening the door and standing aside.

Eric nodded and said his thanks as we enetered.

If I thought the outside was unbelieveable, I didn't know what to think about the inside decor.

The inside was dimly lit with beautiful tables and booth's perfectly lined up. Each table had a rich red table cloth strewn on it, silverware placed and clandels lit. The flooring was dark polished mahogany wood. In the middle of the restaurant was a big ballroom, complete with lovely chandeliers, which probably cost more than my humble home.

The heavly accented French voice piped up from behind us.

"Table or booth?" He asked as he cocked an eyebrow. Eric looked at me as though I had an answer.

"Uh...booth?" I said, my statement coming out as an anxious question. That's me, always so sure of myself.

We were lead to the booth and handed our menus. Though, why one was given to Eric, I'll never know. Even the menus were spectacular with their silk outside and beautiful cursive.

I looked over the menu, my head absolutely screaming at me for never taking at least some high school French.

"Eric, I have no idea what any of these beautiful words mean." I admitted, my eyes rapidly scanning the menu.

Eric chuckled, "Well, what kind of dish are you in the mood for?" He asked of me. I mulled over the question in my mind for a moment.

"Hmm...something with juicy chicken sounds good." I said.

"Got it." He closed our menus as our waiter approached.

"What can I get for you?" He beamed, sounding like just about the happiest waiter in all of the world.

"I'll have the lemon accented blood, and my companion here will have the Coq Au Vin with a bottle of your finest 1970 red bordeaux wine." He receited in his cool river of a voice.

The waiter nodded and strode away, leaving me to contemplate Eric's vast knowledge.

"Well, well, well. Look at you! All smart and worldy." I smiled at him, shifting in my seat slightly, cursing at myself for opting out of wearing panties. Who am I?

"Well, I can't take much credit. When you've been around for over a millenium, things just kind of stick in your brain. I'm fluent in over twenty languages. Even Latin." He told me, a little nod of his head punctuating his sentence.

"Well, then maybe you can help me then. Rosetta Stone's done me no good. Damn software." I harrumphed, shaking my head.

Eric chuckled, "Miss Stackhouse, when will you ever stop appealing to every aspect of my mind?" He asked me, as though I could possibly give him an answer.

"I didn't expect to really appeal to all of them now. So, you've got me!" I said, lazily shrugging my shoulders.

A few moments later, Eric's fancy and fragrant blood arrived, along with my wine and my French something-or-other dish that I didn't even dare to pronounce. Embarrassment was not on the top of my to do list tonight. Or ever.

As my wine was poured, I thanked our waiter and plunged my fork into the chicken. Once my taste buds got acquainted with this exotic dish, my throat betrayed me with a moan of sheer approval.

"Oh my bright stars in heaven, this is absolutely delicious!" I exclaimed, chiding myself for such loud praise.

Eric smiled at me, "I'm glad to see you're enjoying this dish. A new favorite, perhaps?" He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Believe me, you don't even have to ask!" I assured him, swallowing down a gulp of wine. Eric lightly touched my knuckles.

"Dearest, try to savor your wine, so that you can fully appreciate it." He told me.

"How exactly do I do that?" I wondered. Eric refilled my glass.

"First, you inhale the scent." He instructed. I did just that, allowing my eyes to close as I sniffed the liquid, feeling just a tad bit silly. I was no professional as Eric just pointed out.

"Then, take a small sip. Be sure to savor the flavor on your tongue as long as you can, letting each taste bud warm to it's essence." He said next, watching me sip at my glass as demure as I could muster. I was becoming a regular ole' debutant. Ribbon and speech, please?

"This is truly delicious, Eric. Thank you." I said to him.

Once dinner was finished and I polished off every last drop the wine bottle could have possibly held, the check came. Seeing it made my head spin and my stomach flip. Or the wine did. Or both. What a combination.

We left the restaurant and headed back to my place, the ride quite and calming. What a night.

As I parked and shut off the ignition, I turned to look at my handsome gentleman caller. Look at me, getting more and more eloquent as the night wore on.

"Eric, thank you, so much. I don't deserve all this and I couldn't have asked for a better night. Or a better man to spend it with." I told with him with all of the honesty in my heart.

"It was my pleasure, lover. I've waited so long to be with you the way I was tonight. You were even better than my dreams prepared me for. You are better, in every way that perfect describes. No one deserves anything more than you do. I hope that I can take you out more then just tonight. Making you happy gives me a feeling I haven't experience since before I was turned." With that last sentence, his eyes downcast. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes. Aw, dammit.

I brought my finger to his chin and titled it upward, causing him to look into my eyes.

"Eric, I denied for so long how I felt about you. Because of Bill. Because of how new the vampire world was to me. Because of how new everything was to me. I was scared. Your presence made me squirm, to be honest. When I was around you, I didn't know how to conduct myself. You made me very nervous, to say the least. But now that I've been with you in all the ways that we have, I don't regret a single moment of it. It was magical and It's got me pining for the next time. You're amazing, Eric." And with that, one lone tear fell. Eric used his thumb to wipe away the drop. He looked me in the eyes for a moment before bringing his lips to mine, as gentle as flower petals. The kiss was sweet and savory, but not lacking in passion. It was just in a different category. The kind of kiss that leaves your head swirling and your body tingling. Or maybe that was the wine. At this point, who cares?

As Eric pulled away, he undid my seat belt.

"Let me walk you in." He stated. Before I could even nod my approval, he was opening my door, grabbing my hand to help me out.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to those Matrix moves of yours." I giggled, causing Eric to follow suit. When we made it to my front door, I unlocked it and stepped in, setting my keys on the table in my foyer.

I kicked off my heels, holding them in my hand. I grabbed ahold of Eric's hand with my free one and walked us up my creaky stairs.

Once we made it into my bedroom, I put my shoes as neatly as I could in my closet and exhaled.

"I'm so very, very full." I said as I pointed to my ever expanding stomach.

Eric smiled, "And so very, very beautiful." He countered, causing me to blush from head to toe.

"Oh, how you flatter." I giggled as I walked to my dresser. I grabbed out a old white t-shirt and a pair of black boyshorts. I padded across my bedroom floor and into the bathroom, my bare feet making contact with the cold tile that replaced the welcoming wood. I stripped down and threw the fresh clothes on, feeling relieved to finally be able to relax my body. Sucking in half the night was not my idea of comfort. I rinsed of my face, cleansing and moisturizing it. Once done with that, my teeth got brushed and flossed thoroughly and I felt about as clean as a girl could feel.

I made my way back into my room to find Eric with his shoes and socks kicked off, his shirt no where to be found. I smiled.

"Mi casa es su casa." I said by way of greeting.

"See, foreign language was not completely wasted on you." Eric chuckled and I playfully smacked his arm. As I do so, I was pulled on top of him in a tight embrace, my legs automatically straddling him. I looked down at him and smiled, his fingers moving up to tuck an unruly strand of hair behind my hair.

"So beautiful." He said just above a whisper, making me melt even further into him.

"Lay with me until dawn?" I asked, just short of pleading. Eric smiled and nodded, standing up to turn down the quilt and sheet, sliding inside. Once settled in, he patted beside himself and I crawled in, placing my back to his front. He wrapped his arm around me and I snuggled back into him, feeling more comfortable and safe then I ever had before.

"May I see you again in a few days?" His voice tickled my neck, causing me to shudder.

"Of course, how's Friday?" I asked him, checking over my schedule instantly in my mind.

"Perfect." He said simply before placing a gentle, feather soft kiss just below the tiny hairs on the back of my neck.

Within a few moments, the world of sleep stole me away from my vampire.


	4. Howdy, Where Ya' Been?

[A/N: Hello there, my little darlings! I've had a bit more free time on my hands so I decided another chapter should be rewarded to those of you who like this story! It's a little longer than the last and I do hope you like it! As always, read and review to keep the writing train uh chuggin'!(:

Sunlight streaked my face, prematurely waking me before my alarm clock could do the honors. I groaned and flipped onto my stomach, bringing the pillow above my head, pressing with all might. Despite my hopes that my pillow would create a magical barrier and block the sun's intruding rays, it was no use. I sighed and tossed my pillow aside, giving up. I rubbed my eyes before blinking them, getting them adjusted to their newly awakened state. I sat up, my body slumping against the headboard on its own accord. Mustering up the barely there courage to make it through my day, I slowly pulled myself out of my way too welcoming bed.

Once I stood, I stretched each limb to its fullest extent, relishing in the feel of my body coming more and more to life. I stripped myself of my shirt and boyshorts, tossing them into the conveniently placed hamper. I padded my way across the hardwood floors and into my bathroom, not bothering to close the door, I was all too aware of how alone I was. It was time's like these that I really missed my Gran. Hell, even Amelia could be added to the list of those that constantly lurked around in my brain.I desperately needed a reason to close my doors. I opened the curtain and began the spray, waiting until the heat was just right. I got on in and scrubbed and scrubbed, ridding myself of any sleep sweats or, ahem, nocturnal arousal. Hey, it happened a hell of a lot more often now. Fully scrubbed and shampooed, I exited the shower, drying my hair and wrapping my body in the fluffiest towel I could conjure up. I cleansed, moisturized, and dried accordingly.

With my morning ritual completed, hygiene wise anyways, I threw on my pink terry cloth robe and jogged down the stairs and into my kitchen. I started up some coffee and began to fry a few eggs, pairing the meal off with some grits. Once the coffee was all brewed and dripped, I added in my cream and sugar. I put the contents of my breakfast onto a plate and added a few drop's of Frank's Red Hot sauce to my eggs. I didn't skimp on the butter in my grits, either. As far as I was concerned, hot sauce and butter were the perfect compliment's to ANY hot dish. Desserts were restricted, of course. I wasn't completely culinarily challenged.

Breakfast consumed and my coffee drained dry, I decided now was a good as time as any to get ready for work, knowing full well that no time seemed right for this affair. I made my way back upstairs and brushed and floshed my teeth. So much better than the smell of eggs, hot sauce, grits, and coffee combined. That was a far too potent brew of smells. I hung up my robe and began rummaging around in my dresser, finding a wearable bra and a just as wearable pair of underwear. I slid each on and then went to my closet to grab out my all too familiar Merlotte's uniform. Once dressed, I went to sit at my vanity. I brushed my hair out and threw it up into the highest ponytail I could manage without looking like a tween. I added a touch of blush and a swipe of lipstick and I was ready to go. Giving my reflection it's daily motivational smile, I leaped up from my seat and went back down the stairs. I grabbed my purse, keys and my phone and was out the door in as close to vampire speed as my blonde frame would allow.

I parked my beat up little Civic in the designated employee parking area off to the side of Merlotte's. I got out, grabbing and slinging my purse over my shoulder. I walked through the door, stopping into Sam's office to drop off my purse.

"Hey, Sam." I beamed, throwing my purse in the drawer.

"Hey there, Cher. Everything good with you today?" He asked as he straightenend a few papers on his desk.

"Everything's as good as it can be this early in the morning." I giggled honestly, hustling out and grabbing an apron to tie around myself. I made my way to behind the bar, checking the chart to see what section I was in this morning. Once that was all figured out, I retrieved my server's pad and plastered on my biggest, cheeriest, smile, making my rounds.

This early in the day, only a few of our older patron's had ventured out to keep us company. I was suprised to see Jane Bodehouse so soon. Our town alcoholic was already on her second pitcher of bud and I had to mentally chide her for all the embarrassment she brought on her poor son. He was a hard working man with his own family to worry about now. His mother was just an added worry to each end of his working day's when he had to come out and wrestle her into the car.

I went past her table retrieving her now warm and empty mug, smiling my best as I did so, trying to ignore the stench of beer permeating through her pores.

The rest of my shift went as usual. I filled iced teas, served up burgers, fried dills, and the like, never breaking my stride. Toward the end of my shift, I had just made it to the bar, letting my body rest against its side for a moment. Wiping my forehead with the back of my hand I let myself relax for the first time today. Feeling the attention of the patron's eye's shift, I saw myself following each gaze to the front door of Merlotte's. My heart skipped a beat as the vistor strode my way. All 6'5 of his tan, dark, and handsome self.

"Heya, Sookie." He smiled those pearly white's of his.

"Hey yourself, Alcide. What bring's you out here?" I tried my best to calm my voice, figuring I failed a bit.

"I just thought I'd pay my favorite little blonde barmaid a visit." He relayed to me, sitting in one of the stools. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Is that so? How many blonde barmaid's you got lined up this days, Herveaux?" I joked, poking his arm playfully. His familiar rumble of a laugh broke through any of my anxiety of seeing him. It'd been nearly a year now, and here he was, talking to me like we'd just spent a week at church camp together.

"Can I get you anything to eat or drink?" I asked of him, my waitress instincts kicking in.

"Sure, how about a tall glass of iced tea. All this construction I've been doing has got me parched something fierce." I then took the time to notice him in a Herveaux Contracting t-shirt with the sleeve's cut off, revealing the side's of his lovely oblique muscles. He had a pair of very much lived in jeans. His black hair was tousled and had grown considerably since I'd last seen him.

"Sure thing, Shaggy." I teased him as I ruffled up his hair. He made to swat at me, but I scurried just fast enough out of his reach, shooting him my first genuine smile of the day.

Returning with the tea, I sat down a napkin before placing the tea in front of him.

"So, Sookie. I was wondering, would you be totally against catching up with me tonight? Nothing serious, just dinner at a casual spot." He said, taking a small sip from the already sweating glass. I contemplated his offer.

"Listen, Alcide, I-" I was so politely interrupted.

"Before you object to my very innocent offer, what's holding you back? I know very well your shift isn't runnin' all day long." He said, cocking his left eyebrow up to help convey his point.

"It's just that, I don't how Eric would feel about that." I said, immediately regretting how bluntly that was said.

"Eric? You're with that fanger now? Jesus, Sookie, when in the hell are you ever gonna learn?" He raised his voice, earning a few curious looks from the patrons as well as a rather hard look from Sam.

"Excuse me, Alcide, but seeing as I haven't seen you in over a year and not to mention I'm a grown ass woman, I really don't see how my love life and who I share it with is any of your concern." I countered, crossing my arms over my chest. He shook his head and shifted his gaze opposite of where I stood, not daring to meet my eyes which I was pretty positive held flames at this moment. My fairy juices were flowin' and any second now, my microwave hands threatened to engulf the entire bar.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I just haven't seen you in so long and after that mess with Bill I just..." He trailed off, his eye's gaining enough confidence to look into my eyes.

"I appreciate your concern for me, but I can't control who I love. Trust me, If I did, I would've avoided this whole vampire mess to begin with. Intrigue would've been as far as any of it would have gone." I said, being completely honest with him and myself. He nodded his head in understanding, taking another sip of his tea.

"Can I get you anything else?" I asked, allowing my body to release all of it's previous tension.

"No, thanks. I only ordered the tea so that I'd have an excuse to spy on you." He said, causing a tiny smile to form on my lips. I never could stay mad at the cutest were in town.

"At least you're honest." I said as I placed my hand gently over top of his, squeezing it ever so lightly. He stood to his full height, easily towering over me.

"It was real good seeing you, Sook. I just had to see how you looked. I have to say, if I'm being honest with myself, you could really use some more beauty sleep." He joked, causing me to playfully smack his arm, causing a chuckle to errupt from himself as well as me. He looked at me for a moment, temporarly melting my heart. I moved forward, opening my arms for him. He smiled and moved forward, enveloping me in the tightest bear(*cough *cough wolf *cough *cough) hug I'd ever experienced. Struggling for breath, I patted his back and he took the hint.

"Sorry." He smiled sheepishly as he pulled away from our embrace.

"You're fine. Tea's on me, by the way." I smiled.

"Well, my tip has to extra generous for the outstanding service I received today." He said as he retreived his wallet from his pocket.

"No, no no-" I tried to protest, but I was silenced by him bringing his finger to his full lips. He pulled out a twenty and slid it into my apron.

"Alcide, I couldn't possibly-"

"Miss Stackhouse, considering you turned me town for our casual dinner, its the least you could do for an old friend." He smiled, patting my shoulder. I shook my head and nodded.

"Alright, well I've got to get going. Don't be a stranger, ya hear?" He called as he began walking away.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I said, waving my goodbye to the Goliath of a man, a pang of guilt finding it's resting place in my heart.

Dammit, dammit, dammit.

As I finished bussing my last table, I sighed, untying my apron that had just begun to become to tight for my waist. I walked to Sam's office, knocking lightly.

"Come in." He called as I opened the door, Sam's relaxing figure coming into view.

"Hey, Sam. I'm just gonna grab my purse and head out, if that's okay?" I said, half telling and half asking.

"Sure, Chere, go on ahead. I'll see you tomorrow night?" He asked as he peered at me from above a stack of paper's he'd been previously entranced with. I grabbed my purse from the drawer and slung it over my shoulder.

"You got it, see ya." I smiled and gave a small wave as I made my way to the back door. Opening the door, I could feel the slight breezed that always accompained the incoming night time. I looked up and saw the sun low in the sky, threatening to disappear any minute.

I made my way into my car and speed off down the road, leaving Sam's humble trailer and Merlotte's in my wake.

When I made it home, I parked to the side of my house, shutting off the ignition. I opened my door and grabbed my purse, shutting the door behind me. Looking over my little yellow car, I could see a tall figure occupying a bit of space on my porch. I walked toward the front steps, stopping once at the top.

"It hasn't been a few days." I said giggling.

"Hello, lover. I just couldn't stay away from my precious little pearl." Eric purred, making his way over to me. I smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waste, resting his neck against my shoulder. I heard him inhale and then tense, a small growl rising up in his throat.

"I smell dog." He remarked coldly, pulling away from me to stare into my eyes. My palms began to sweat, causing my heart rate to speed up.

"Oh, yeah. Alcide came by Merlotte's today to visit me. I served him an ice tea and we talked." I said.

"Is that all?" He demanded.

"Excuse me? I'm allowed to talk with and do whatever it is that I want with anyone, Eric. And yes, that was all. We just talked and I gave him a hug. That's what human's do when they see a friend of there's that they haven't in a while." I retorted, getting in my game stance. Eric chuckled.

"Relax. I just don't trust the weres motives. He likes you far too much for my liking and I just need to keep a hold on what is mine." He stated, wrapping his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I am not yours, Eric. I am my own and that's how I like it." I stated, not able to stop the upturning of my mouth.

"For vampire purposes, you are. Unless you'd like a less formitable choice to come along and try and stake a claim. I'd encourage you to let me state what is, as I don't feel like a battle any time soon. I am a busy man." He said as he bent down to kiss me on the forhead. I smiled. I moved to unlock the door, rememerbing my manners as I entered the doorway.

"True Blood?" I asked over my shoulder.

"A blonde, pretty Sookie should do just fine. You're already all conveniently warmed up just right for me." He grinned, stalking toward me.

As dawn approached, I could feel Eric began to go dead to the world, his embrace going slack on my naked body. I smiled and brought his hand up to mine, kissing it lightly. My eyes wandered over to the phone on my end table. I stared at it, thinking abou my encounter with Alcide at work. He had been so sweet and had only wanted to catch up. I shouldn't have denied him that. A meeting can be just as innocent as the intentions of each person. My affections being purely spent on Eric, I decided I could be trusted and that's all that should really matter, right? I picked up my phone, navagating to the messaging icon. I typed in Alcide's name and began a text.

'Alcide, if your offer of dinner still stand's, let me know. I'm more than willing to attend.'

I sent the text and smiled to myself, feeling proud that I could have dinner with a male who was purely a friend in my eyes. I sat my phone back down and let my eyes flutter shut, pressing my back against the chest of my ancient, gorgeous Viking. 


	5. Trouble, Trouble, Trouble

Author's note: Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it! I greatly appreciate the favorites, follows, and reviews I've been getting! Keep 'em coming and I just might keep this going!(;

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Charlaine or Alan's character's. I just like toying with them!

The lunch shift at Merlotte's went quicker than expected. Well, not so unexpectedly seeing as I was up to my hair in orders, bussing, and taking Arlene's table. She had some sort of emergency with Coby getting his finger stuck in a bottle. How that came to be, I'll never know. And our busser apparently had better things to do tonight.

Just as I was cleaning up my section and Arlene's, Sam strode up to me from behind, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Sook, you've been running around here like a chicken with it's head cut off. Just go, I've got the rest of this covered," Sam said as I turned to look at him.

"You sure, Sam? I mean, it's really no trouble at all," I smiled at him, letting my sincerity seep through. Sam smiled at me warmly.

"Sookie, please. Just do it for me? I worry about you when you work too hard."

"If it'll really clear your head, Sam, then I'll do it. But I'm gonna be here bright and early tomorrow morning! No ifs, ands, or coercing," I said as I tossed him the dish cloth, ridding myself of my increasingly restricting apron.

"Good. I'll expect you here right on the dot. Especially since I'm doin' you such a big favor," He chuckled, earning a head shake from me.

88888888888888888888888888888

Once I made it home, It was around 3:30pm, far from sunset. Checking my phone, I saw I had a text from my friendly Were.

'Hey, Sook. I just finished up a job and I'm heading home to freshen up. What do you say I pick you up around 5:30, so you can have enough womanly preparation time?'

I smiled and replied to him, saying that was perfectly fine with me and that I wasn't obsessed with my apperance.

I made way inside, setting my keys down by the front door. I looked around my home, a precaution I'd taken up lately. I was increasingly aware of my own mortality. One has to been when they've been as wrapped up in the supe world as I have.

Once I made it upstairs, I made my way into my bathroom. Taking a shower had never felt so blissful. I could feel all of the day's grime sliding down and off my skin, leaving a fresh new layer in its wake. Stepping out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around my body, feeling refreshed. I walked into my room and to my closet. Since today was particularly scorching, I decided on a pair of white shorts and a pink ruffled, flowing tanktop. I slipped on a bra and a pair undwear, my clothes being the next in order. I brushed my hair out, deciding that air drying was best for it. Once I was dressed, I tucked the tank top in and checked my reflection. Smiling, I grabbed a pair of pink strappy sandals to match. Deciding that makeup wasn't needed, I texted Alcide letting him know I was already.

88888888888888888888888888888

An hour later, a firm knock sounded at my door. I saved my place in the book i was reading and hopped up, grabbing my purse and my phone. Opening my door, Alcide was there, smiling as he took in my apperance.

"Ready?" He asked, pointng to his truck sitting in my driveway. I nodded and followed him out, making double sure that my front door was locked.

Once we made it to the casual little spot he took me, I smiled in nostalgia.

"I haven't been here since I was sixteen," I told him, nodding my head toward Terri's Grill. We made our way inside and found ourselves a booth by the window. This place always was a favorite of mine because you got to seat yourself.

Our waiter came and took our orders. I orded a glass of iced tea with a half pound double cheddar burger with onion straws, urning a thumbs up of approval from Alcide. He orderded himself a glass of Coke and a slab of ribs.

"Listen, I'm real glad you decided to come out with me tonight. I miss talking to you and it's been so long since I'd seen you. You weren't returning my texts or my calls. I've been meaning to ask..." He trailed off, his eyes losing contact with mine.

"You want to know where I was." I answered for him. Alcide smiled sheepishly and nodded, thankful for me finishing what he couldn't.

"I'd love to say something noble and good, but that just wouldn't be the truth. I've been going to work and home. Hiding out basically. That's all. I've been trying to avoid any and everything to do with the supernatural community. That is, until Eric made his due visit. I realized, it's not possible for me to do that, seeing as I'm a partial supe myself," I finished, Alcide's head cocked to the side in confusion. It was then that I realized that Alcide wasn't aware of my..."heritage." He hadn't been told. I felt a surge of anxiety shoot up to my cheeks, causing my stomach to flutter and my hands to grow clammy.

"I'm...I'm not exactly human," I said, fiddling with my thumbs under the table.

"What exactly are you then?" He asked, trying his best to lure in my gaze. I stared down at my hands a moment, trying to gather up the courage. Only a few people knew what I was, and it definitely wasn't by choice.

"I'm a Fairy," I blurted out, not in the least bit as smoothly as I was hoping. I slowly looked up. Alcide's expression was nothing less of shocked. His mouth was slightly agape and his blink's were becoming few and far between.

"Uh...uh...'Fairy'? Like, Tinkerbell?" He asked, earning a scoff from me.

"Believe me, I wish it were like Tinkerbell," I admitted, knowing all to well just how dark the Fairy's could be.

"What exactly does that mean, then?" He asked, amusement clear and strong in voice.

"Well, we have many names. Fae, Fenodrerr, Ferrishyn, the Gentry, the Old People, People of Peace, People of the Hills, Pixies, Seelie, Aliens...just to name a few."

"Aliens?" He asked, shaking his head slightly.

"Yep, I'm a real life Alien. You've offciailly made contact," I said, a nervous laugh coming from him.

"So, what all can you do? What're your "abilities"?

"Well, you already know of my telepathy. I can also shoot out this light from my fingers, sort of like microwaves. It can stun people and Vampires. I'm told that it's especially dangerous to Vampires. The light that comes out of my hands is basically pure sunlight. A Vampire's natural enemy," I said, knowing full well what I was capable of so far.

"Shit. That's some crazy news, Sookie. I'd have never guessed," He said, looking up when our waiter returned with our drinks and food.

88888888888888888888888888888

Once we were finished, Alcide paid the bill, earning a very strong vocal protest from me. He just wasn't hearing it.

When we made it back to his car, he turned and looked at me.

"Who all know's what you are?" He asked, concern evident in his face.

"Eric, Bill, seeing as he was the one who told me, Jason, Tara, Lafayette, Sam, and now, you," I said, realizing that my list wasn't as short as it ought to be.

"Vampires know? That's no good."

"You're telling me. Apparently my race is thought to be nearly extinct. A war between Vampires and Fae broke out long ago, the Vampires the clear winners. Our blood is basically heroin for vampires. Not only does it intoxicate them, it's also...able to let them walk in the sun...for a short amount of time," I told him, his eyes widening.

"Holy fuck, Sookie. You serious? Well, no wonder you've got so many of them fanger callers. I-I don't think it's safe for you to be with Northman," He said, moving to grab my hand. I recoiled.

"I appreciate you lookin' out for me, but Eric's never once tried to hurt me. He loves me and I love him. I didn't know that before but I do now. Bill, on the otherhand, wasn't as honest. He only even got to know me because of what I am," I flinched visibly at the memories we had shared.

"I just...maybe you should try a little harder to stay away? I've got no objections to you coming and staying with me. I got a spare bedroom and everything," Hope shone through on his features.

"Alcide, I'm not running anymore. There's just no use. If a Vampire wants to find me, they will. Besides, I've got a thousand year old Viking Vampire Sheriff to watch out for me. I don't quite think anyone would willingly step to him," I nodded, trying my best to show him my confidence. Alcide looked at me for a moment, struggle running across his face. His mind was a jumble of emotions. Fear, anger, jealously, lust. That last one was the most alarming.

"Sookie, I...I love you. I have since Jackson. I can protect you, really. I could have a whole pack behind us. I know they'd welcome you with open arms. I'd cherish you. Give you a life full of sunlight. I could give you, children. That's something Eric could never give you," He said, causing a deep pang in my heart from his statement. I knew that a future with Eric, or any Vampire, meant I could never have a family of my own. No little ones running around, getting into trouble. No one to tuck into bed each night, no one smaller than me to worry about or provide for. A lone tear rolled down my check.

"I think you'd better take me home," My voice was a nothing but a small whisper.

"Sookie, I'm s-,"

"Please, just take me home now," I wasn't in the mood to listen or to be rational.

88888888888888888888888888888

We when pulled up to my house, I saw a black Ferrari in my driveway. Oh, shit.

Alcide cut off the ignition as I lept out, coming face to face with a pissed off Eric Northman.

"Sookie, what the fuck is going on?" He asked, bristling at the sight of Alcide.

"Eric, it was just a simple dinner, that's all. I promise."

"Talking is one thing, dinner is another entirely. I think It'd be in your best interest to leave here, Dog," Eric spat, moving to place a protective arm around me. I moved back.

"Do not talk to him like that! We only had dinner, that's it! If you can't trust me, then this isn't going to work," I crossed my arms over my chest, tapping my foot in aggravation. Eric softened and Alcide tensed. Such a contrast.

"I do apologize, Alcide," He said in monotone, not making eye contact. Alcide scoffed.

"Whatever. Sookie, I'm just a phone call away if you need me," And with that, Alcide was gone, the gravel of my driveway kicked up by his tires. Once he was out of sight, I spun to look at Eric who cocked an eyebrow at me.

"What, I apologized, didn't I?" He said, his hands up in surrender.

"You can't act like that toward every guy I encounter," I said, my arms still crossed in position.

"It is not every guy, Sookie. This happens to be a Were who's lusted after you for quite sometime, I'm not blind," He countered, mimicking my stance. I could feel my glare beginning to falter. I relaxed my arms.

"I know, I know. But I've made it quite clear time and time again that I don't have those types of feelings for him. He knows it, I know it, and you should know it," I said, stepping toward him. He moved his arms around me to pull me tightly to him. He rested his cheek against my hair.

"I trust you, min alskare, I do. I just, worry. I mean, look how vigilant I was until you gave in," He said, against my hair. I giggled.

"Yeah, you're right about that one. I didn't quite give in. I just stopped letting my brain lie to my heart," I told him as I moved my face, looking up into those eyes. They were the most intense and beautiful blue I had ever seen. He was breath taking in the moonlight. He stared into my eyes. It felt as though he was looking into me. This was an odd feeling, seeing as I was so used to doing that to everyone I'd encountered throughout my life.

It was then that I caught I was thrusted into a sort of portal. I caught a glimpse. An image of Eric and I laying by the shore of a sea I'd never quite seen before. I was in a long, flowing gown. The stichting looked old and carefully done. He was shirtless, a loin cloth settled around his hips. We were laying intertwined with one another, stroking and kissing passionately. Then all at once, I was catapulted out. I gasped and Eric cocked an eyebrow at me.

"What is it, lover?" He asked as he tightened his hold on me. I had just been inside the mind of Eric Northman, a vampire. Oh, no no no no no no! This was the one thing that couldn't happen. I had to think of something.

"I just remembered that I left a candle burning inside of the house," I lied, running into my home. Before he enetered I was bent over said candle.

"Ah, there we go. That sure could've been awful!" I said, fake reassurance on my face. Eric tilted his head. He was not buying it. Within a split second, he was in front of me, his nose barely an inch apart from mine.

"I can tell when you're lying. You are not very good at it," He pointed out, his breath against my lips sending chills down my spine.

"I-I'm not lying, Eric. Honest," I said, his eyes burrowing into mine with intensity. His eyes were darkening more and more with each passing moment. His blue iris' were all but a rim now that his pupil's had dilated. I gulped, my throat suddenly drier than the dessert.

"Tell me. Now," He barked, knowing that it wasn't an option to lie any longer. I tried to move my gaze, but Eric's hand moved up, catching my chin to force my eyes to his. I was completely and utterly fucked beyond repair. I nodded, trembling all over. Eric's look was completely predatory. Not one bit of him looked like the man I had fallen in love with. He looked like a savage beast, ready to tear into the flesh of his catch. Fear bubbled to the surface, pouring out of me.

"I saw into your mind." 


	6. I'm Beggin' Ya Darlin'

Authors Note: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded anything in awhile, I've been super busy settling into the routine of college and stuff! Please forgive me for my abandonment? You know I still love you! Also, if there are any mistakes, those are all my own, considering I have no beta! Anyway, this is the next chapter, picking up from that nasty little cliffhanger! I hope you guys enjoy it! Please, review and let me know what y'all think! I just may keep this party going! :)

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I am not the owner of these deliciously mind melting characters. That lucky right belongs to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball! I just love bending them to do my will every now and then!  
88888888888888888888888

"You what?" Eric emphasized the "what" a little too dramatically for my nerves to handle.

"I-It was only for a few seconds! I swear! This has never happened before," I reassured him, my hands now dripping with anxious sweat.

Eric eyed me suspiciously, not blinking once as he observed my every twitch.

"Eric," I broke the deadly silence, "please, please forgive me. I'm so sorry, you have to believe me," My voice nothing more than a pleading whisper.

Eric looked taken aback as his eyebrows arched.

"You fear me, Sookie?" His voice was laced with a cocktail of emotion's: shock, hurt, anger. Damn.

"No, no. It's just that...I know how secretive Vampires are. I didn't want you to feel like I was purposefully intruding," I blinked too many times for it to be natural.

Eric's eye's softened and he pressed himself to me.

"Dear one, you needn't worry. I would never harm you. No one will ever know what has just taken place, I promise. Though a Vampire's thoughts are their sanctuary, I understand that you can't always control the outreaching of your talents," he placed a soft kiss on my forehead, allowing the tense wrinkles in it to relax. Thank you, sweet little baby Jesus.

"I'm glad you're okay with this, Eric. I promise to do my best to stay out of there. Trust me, I don't want to read your thoughts any more than you want me to," which was the absolute truth. The most comforting fact about Vampire's was the fact that they were blank and endless voids, allowing me to let my shields down and my mind wander. Well, the wandering only took place if said Vampire's weren't after a certain pronounced part of my fairy-ness.

Eric let the corner of his mouth curl up, giving me that body tingling smirk of his. I could already feel my knees weakening.

"Care to show me just how grateful you are for my understanding?" He purred as his arms snaked around me. I yelped as his hands made contact with my butt, squeezing it with force.

"Eric!" I giggled, swatting at him.

"Now now, Sookie. Is that anyway to treat a man who just comforted you the way I did?" He grinned, grinding his hips against mine. A soft moan escaped my lips. Traitors.

I looked into his eyes before crashing my lips to his, earning an appreciative groan from Eric. In a split second I was being lifted up and thrown over his back.

"Eric Northman, you put me down!" I squealed as he dashed up the stairs fast enough to make me nauseous. Vampire speed was going to be the death of me.

Once we were in my room, he plopped me down onto the bed, his eye's taking me in.

"Strip," he commanded of me, his smirk now replaced with a straight, unfaltering line of determination.

I eyed him a moment before complying. I lifted myself off of from my previous spot. On shaky legs, I unbuttoned my shorts, letting them fall down my legs. My shoes didn't stand a chance after that. Next came my underwear. Thank God I decided to wear a newer pair without a hole in sight. I removed my tank top and bra as quickly as I could. The cold air hit my nipples, causing them to become painfully alert.

Eric grinned, his fang's dropping down with a pop as he circled around me. In mid-circle, he stopped behind me, letting his hands roam down the sides of my body. The added coolness of his hands made me hiss, leaning into his touch. He inhaled the scent of my hair as his hands came around to touch my breasts. I bit my lip as I felt his fingers graze my increasingly tender nipples. He began kissing down the side of my neck, letting little nips break the routine. His hands finally made their way down to my most pleading spot. His fingers slid past my slick folds, causing me to move my hips forward. Eric chuckled.

"Do you like this?" He asked as he pressed his lips against my ear, goosebumps rising everywhere there was skin.

"Yes," I whispered, my voice beginning to become a whine.

"Tell me what you want me to do," He demaned, his hand coming to a complete stop. I groaned in protest.

"Ah ah ah. If you want me to continue, you need to tell me what you want from me," I could almost see his cocky smirk. I'd be getting my revenge soon enough.

"Eric, please..." I whined, pressing myself hard against his hand. He moved his hand to my thigh, brushing over the skin lightly.

"Please what?" He urged me on as he nibbled my ear.

"Please, Eric, make me cum," I finally caved in, a grumble coming deep from within Eric's chest. He was in front of me before I could breathe, pushing me back down onto the bed.

Eric made my legs spread wide, moving in between them. He looked up at me with a smirk before he trailed kisses down each inner thigh, causing me to groan. Once he reached his destination, he sucked my folds into his mouth. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as my hands found their way into his hair. He chuckled at my actions before letting his tongue slip out. Each lick sent jolts of pleasure throughout my entire body. This man was more gifted than I can even begin to comment on. He had really put those thousand plus years to good use.

He moved a finger down my growing wetness, plunging deep into me.

"Yes!" I called out, my hands gripping my poor sheets. They hadn't been fair warned.

Eric moaned against me as he added a second finger, plunging into me relentlessly.

"Eric, I need..." I trailed off, my mind in overload.

"What do you need, my Sookie?" He asked, once again making me submit. Oh, how he dug himself a hole too deep to climb out of. Well, he could always fly. Shoot.

"Eric, I need you to fuck me, please," I heard myself beg. I mentally chided myself for that one. Bad Sookie!

Eric made a primal sound before placing one last kiss on my mound. He stood, ridding himself of his clothes. There he stood in all of his delectable glory. It really wasn't fair how good he looked in the nude. I'm pretty sure PlayGirl would sell over their right's for the chance to put him into their magazine.

As he made his way to me, I crawled back, allowing him more room. Once he was above me, I felt myself begin to really heat up. He was good at that.

He looked down at me with a smile before grabbing ahold of himself. He pushed himself into me slowly, inch by inch. I bit my lip as I felt him fill me to the hilt. There was no way I'd ever get used to his remarkable size.

"Sookie," he moaned as he let his eyes close.

He began to move within me, slowly at first. Each thrust sent heat throughout each one of my limbs.

Eric leaned his head down to rest within the crook of my neck. He kissed and nibbled lightly as he began to gradually pick up speed within me. I moaned in earnest as I lifted my hips, trying to meet each thrust.

"You feel so good around me," He moaned, nibbling just the tiniest bit harder on my neck. I moaned in appreciation of his kind words as I wrapped my legs around him, letting my heels dig into his perfect behind, willing him to go deeper.

Eric got the hint and pushed in harder, causing my mouth to fall open. I didn't think it was possible for this to get any better.

"Oh, Eric..." I trailed off as coherent speech became my handicap. I let my hands roam down his back, my fingernail's digging ever so slightly into his cool flesh.

Eric hissed and sat up, his eyes raking over my body as he slowed his thursts.

"Un-wrap your legs from around me," He demanded of me. He sure was bossy.

I reluctantly did as he asked, immediately missing the feeling of his world class bottom against my heels.

Eric grabbed ahold of my legs, putting both of them on one of his shoulder's.

He pushed into me slowly again, making me cry out in pleasure.

"I'm so deep inside of you," He groaned, his fangs glinting in the moonlight shining through the sheer curtain of my bedroom window.

"It feels so good like this," I moaned as he picked up his pace, hitting my spot deliciously.

Eric licked down the side of my calf, the coolness of his tongue making me shiver.

He was eyeing my body hungrily, like a model with a cheeseburger. I knew what that meant.

"Bite me, please," I pleaded once again to him, earning a lick across his bottom lip.

He slowly lowered himself down, his hips never faultering in their mission of bringing me immense pleasure.

He lips and tongue soothed the flesh of my neck accordingly before his fangs found their entrance, plunging into me with anything put gentleness. Amazing how much his lower half was doing the same thing.

"Oh, yes!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I climaxed, my walls clenching around him unrelentingly.

Eric removed his fangs from my neck as his own release took him over, my blood dripping down his chin. His loud groan of my name made my orgasm in progress give me an extra tingle factor.

Eric licked the blood from his chin and then moved to groom me. Once all the blood was removed from my glistening flesh, he pricked his finger with one of his fangs. I watched the small drop of blood bubble up to the surface. He moved his finger down to the twin puncture marks in my neck, rubbing his finger in a circular motion to heal my wounds.

As he removed himself from within me, I turned on my side to face him.

"Thank you," I said lazily, feeling as though I'd just consumed a mind numbing amount of pain killers.

Eric chuckled, "you're quite welcome. My service's are available for you at any time," He planted a small kiss on my forehead before pulling me against him.

"Cover us, please?" I asked.

He smiled and lifted his hips, turning down the comforter and sheet. He slid under and brought me with him, wrapping me in a cocoon of his acceptance.

88888888888888888888888

-Eric's Point of View-

After my Dear One fell asleep, I spent some time watching her in her peacefulness. Not in the creepy-overly-attached-friend-sort-of-way-where-they-spent-too-much-money-on-Christmas-gifts- and-too-much-time-eliciting-hugs. No, this was more.

I was becoming more and more suprised at myself as my feelings grew. I never expected to ever feel this deeply for a human. It wasn't in my ancient Vampire blood. It wasn't purely sexual, though that was never ever boring with someone as deliciously voluptuous as Sookie Stackhouse.

With every other human female (as well as the occassional male I used to get with in my earlier days) I would have my way with them, use them up, and toss them back into their pre-Eric lives. But with Sookie, it was so much more. I wanted to just talk with her, get to know every depth of her mind and body. She was fascinating to me in ways other humans never had been to me.

At times, Sookie could infuriate me to the point of me wanting to drain every last drop of her rare crimson fluid. At other times, I wanted to throw her down and make her live beneath me for all of eternity. Emotions that were this conflicting couldn't be healthy for a Vampire's psyche. I was feeling rather vunerable, though I would never admit that to anyone. Not Pam, not my Sister Nora, not Godric if he were still with us, and most certainly not Sookie. I was Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5, businessman, entrepreneur. I was no groveling fool in love.

Of course, I knew my thoughts couldn't possibly linger on just those feelings for her. I couldn't help but think of what she had revealved to me earlier. She could see into me. Into my thoughts, my inner self. I wasn't angry at her for it. How could I be? She couldn't help what her talent's deemed acceptable. But, I certainly wasn't happy about the idea. As a Vampire who was so often in the public eye, my thoughts were all I really had to myself. I could be alone with them and rest. Sookie did say this was the first time, and i believed her. Hopefully this was also her last time peaking into me.

Thinking about this brought me to a startling realization: I had to protect her. If this somehow ever got out to any other Vampires, she was in great danger. No one could ever know about this. I was aware that Sookie probably understood this just as much as I did. She had dealt with her fair share of Vampire madness, some of it regretable brought on by me. Though, most of it was brought on by that shit for fangs Compton. He, above all others, was not allowed to find out. He was devious and could not be trusted with any information pertaining the interests of Sookie.

No matter what it took from me, Sookie would never be harmed. She was now mine and I would make sure it was known by all. 


	7. I Can't Find My Baby

**-Sookie's Point of View-**

I awoke better rested than I had in a while. I figured that had something to do with my hulking Viking. His days of pillaging really paid off.

I slumped against my headboard, my eyes still sealed shut. A yawn escaped me, causing me to open my eyes from the watering that followed suit. I rolled over onto my stomach, trying my hardest to get a glimpse of my alarm clock. 10:45 Am. Hmm. Is it sad that I find that to be sleeping in?

I peeled the covers off of me, noticing that I was nude. I guess I was too worn out to bother with proper sleeping attire. Being with Eric tended to do that to me.

I let my legs swing over the side of my bed. I eyed my robe from afar, feeling too lazy to actually make the five foot journey to my vanity chair.

I braced myself and stood, my legs still wobbly. That was a sure sign of a good time. I made my way over to my robe, tying it tightly around my frame. I was shivering. Dang you Eric and your all over cold body, causing me to feel like I had slept in a frozen tundra.

I made my way downstairs and began my morning ritual of coffee making. I honestly couldn't function without it. It was like a robot without its oil. It wasn't pretty.

As my coffee brewed, I allowed myself to take a seat at my kitchen table. I sighed, positively ecstatic to have the day off. Since we were lacking servers, I'd been coming in and helping Sam out. I needed the money and he was my friend, but damn if my body wasn't mad at me for it.

Once my coffee was all ready for consumption, I filled up a cup, skipping by the sugar and cream. I know, I know. But, hey, I was desperate to fuel myself.

I heard my cellphone beep on my coffee table. I was unaware that that was where I had left it. I made my way over to it and saw that I had a text from Alcide.

"_Sorry If I caused any trouble between you and Northman, I just wanted to catch up with you. That's all. If you ever need to talk or just have some company, I'm always here._

I sighed. Alcide was such a good guy, that much was for sure. I knew, though, that Eric would never be comfortable with us around each other. I can't say that I completely resented him for that. I knew full well that Alcide had feelings for me. I knew not just because of the snarly thoughts and messages I'd heard from his brain, but from his own admittance. It was wrong of me to have dinner with someone who had feelings for me and I knew it. I knew that I had some apologizing to do to Eric that was long overdue. I'd find a way to make it up to him tonight. Maybe I'd eat some of his favorite fruit from his human life to get my blood tasting that way. Who knew?

After I drained the last drop of my coffee, I set it in my sink and slipped on my slippers, deciding now was as good as any to go fetch the mail.

All I was rewarded with was bills, coupon magazines, and a few brochures about the amazing Hover round. I was almost certain I wouldn't need that anytime soon. Knock on wood. Even my Gran hadn't had any trouble with her mobility. She'd vacuum, mow the lawn, cook, dust, all that. I could only hope I'd inherit those genes from her.

As I closed the flap of my mail box, a pattern of thoughts made me freeze.

"_So beautiful. Look at that skin. I didn't know she was this little. This might work to my advantage."_

Before I could dart off, I was hit in the back of the head, my world fading to black.

-**Eric's Point of View-**

I noticed early on before I rose that something wasn't right with the bond. I contemplated flying to Sookie in the daylight, but I decided against it, knowing I'd be of no use to her if I was crispy fried like the Kernel's special recipe.

I shoved the covers from my body, rushing to my closet. I threw on a pair of jeans and a white tank top, not caring too much about my beloved hair.

I flew to Sookie's home. Right as I landed, I noticed that there was mail strewn all over her lawn. Shit. I looked to her front door, seeing that it was open. I used my above average speed to zoom into each room of her home, panicking when she was nowhere to be found.

Next, I checked her woods, noticing not a thing had been disturbed. No abnormal leaves, no strange smells. Nothing. I did have one clue working for me, though. Since this abduction had taken place in the day time, there was no way this was an Vampire attacker. It was either a human, a Were, or a Faerie. That still didn't narrow things down enough for my liking.

I zoomed my way past the old cemetery separating Sookie's house from Compton's. I knocked on his door urgently, growing angry when the door wasn't immediately answered.

Compton opened the door in a flurry, anger showing across his face.

"What the fuck do you want, Northman?" He all but growled, looking me over.

"Sookie has gone missing," I said, my temper threatening to flare up.

Compton's face grew as cold as stone, his eyes beginning to water. Before he could answer, his child had run up to where we were.

" Sookie's missing?! What happened?!" She demanded, looking from Compton's face back to mine.

"I wish just getting to that before you so rudely interrupted, underling," I spat out, earning a growl from Compton.

"You will not speak to my Child that way! She is only showing concern!" He yelled, raising his fist. He dare challenge me? As much as I wanted to show him who he dared to defy, I let the problem at hand steal my attention.

"Nevermind that, we need to find out what has happened to her. May I come in?" I asked of him, almost sick to my stomach to even ask him such a thing.

Bill nodded and opened his door completely, allowing me full view of his Museum of a home. He really needed an interior decorator. Desperately.

Once I was inside I made myself comfortable on his couch, his Child taking the spot next to me. I looked over at her, her eyes looking away from mine shyly. How inexperienced. Compton should really be punished for keeping his Child so sheltered. Within a month, Pam had no such human weaknesses. She could eye fuck the best of them.

Bill returned to the living room, three TruBlood's in his hands. He handed one to me, then his Child, and let the last one go to him. I nodded my head in thanks.

"I can't believe that the blood had not alerted me of Sookie's distress," Compton said before taking a long pull of his blood.

"I can only assume it is because of the bond that we now share. We have bonded three times now," I stated, getting some pleasure from seeing the pain look on his face.

"You and Sookie share…a permanent bond?" He said, earning a gasp from his Child, who no doubt had no idea the meaning of a "permanent bond."

"Yes, we have shared blood three times. You were aware of the first time. The remaining two happened during our love making," I took a sip of my blood, barely holding back my gag. I could not and would not go synthetic. That's what I had my Dear One for. I hoped.

I noticed Compton's hand ball up into a fist. This earned an amused expression from me. Let's just see what he dared to do to me. I loved a good fight.

"Can you tell me exactly what you felt at the time of her capture?" He asked, his Child resting her head in her hands. She was so easily amused.

"Well, I felt it about mid-morning. I sensed panic and only a split second of pain. From that, I can only guess that she was knocked unconscious. That would make it easier to detain her. Her screams weren't a factor, seeing as she lives out in the middle of nowhere and it was during the day," I said as I set my blood onto the table. I simply could not deal with this awful liquid right now.

"Since it was day time, we know It's not a Vampire. That leaves humans, Weres, and Faeries. All three of those groups have a reason for wanting to take her. This certainly does not help things," Captain Obvious stated as he sipped the last little bit of his Vampire toxin.

"I figured that was the case. I was thinking maybe we could make a visit to the Shifter's. We can find out if she was meant to be into work today," I decided, rising from my Compton's style depressed couch.

"Sounds like a good enough idea to me. Jessica, you stay here until I return. If anything goes wrong, I will alert you," Compton went to his Child, holding her in his arms before planting a soft kiss on her forehead. How sweet.

"Well…okay. I'll let y'all know if I hear or see anything suspicious," She stated, escorting us to the door.

"Roger that, Nancy Drew," I saluted her, earning a roll of the eyes from her. She'd learn to love me.

Since I had flown here, we would have to take Compton's Bentley. It wasn't a bad car by any means, but I'd just grown accustomed to my 'Vette.

**-Sam's Point of View-**

"Arlene, get off that dang phone and get to table five! They ain't gone wait forever!" I hollered at my stubborn, red headed box dyed waitress.

"Jesus Sam, I've got kids ya' know. I ain't 'bout to let them watch no damn HBO while I'm not around!" She yelled as she made her way to the service station.

I shook my head and returned back to my task of refilling the beer mugs for my thirsty bar patrons.

Sookie hadn't shown up for her double shift today. She didn't call or anything. That was nothing like her. I'd called her phone a few times, hearing nothing back. I wasn't even mad, just worried as hell.

I heard all of the chatter cease, causing me to raise my eyes from the bar.

Compton and Northman. What in the hell where they doing here.

They made their way over to the bar, sitting next to each other.

"Merlotte," They both said by way of greeting.

"Northman. Compton. What can I help you guys with?" I asked, not necessarily letting my tone of voice lighten up.

"We have come to see if you've heard from Sookie," Compton asked, letting his voice lower. My palms became clammy.

"Uh, no, I haven't. She was supposed to come in for her double shift today, but she never showed up. I hadn't heard anything from her and I called her numerous times. She has me worried," I admitted. When it came to Sookie, sadly, I had no shame. I'd say I've proved that time and time again.

Compton and Northman looked me hard and long in the eyes, causing my anxiety to rise.

"Merlotte, Sookie's gone missing," Northman stated, causing me to grip tightly to the bar counter.

Sookie Stackhouse, what the fuck have you gotten yourself into this time?


	8. Look Who's Back

**Author's Note: **Hey, hi, hello! Welcome to another addition of Vampires, and Werewolves, and Shifters and Sookie, oh my! This is the next installment in my little story. Once again, I want to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following me! It really does mean a lot. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter; it's a liiiiiittle longer than the previous ones. As always, please review! It really helps to keep me motivated and greased up. A well-oiled engine is a happy one.

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any of these wonderful little marvels. Those rights belong to Alan Ball and his main squeeze Charlaine Harris. I just like to pull their strings!

**-Bill's Point of View-**

I could tell by the Shifter's gripping of his oak countertop that he was absolutely shaken with the news of my once beloved's disappearance. I was grief stricken beyond the point of showing it.

Sookie and I, admittedly, had not been on the best of terms. We had not spoken for over a year. That is not to say I did not ache to, oh no. I wanted to badly to talk with her, to have her forgive me. I wanted to feel her warm, tan skin pressed to mine. I wanted us to meld together, once again, as one. I missed her beyond comprehension. She had awoken things in me that I thought were lost to me forever. Things that I did not know I had the capacity to feel. That was her way, though. She constantly surprised me, as well as made me surprise herself.

I cannot say that her anger toward me was unfounded. I hid things away from her constantly, and always promised it was for the best. Maybe the best in my interest, but not hers. I had hid away the fact that I was sent back to my old Human home town of Bon Temps by the late Queen Sophie-Anne to procure her. I had extensive files on her and her family. I knew their history, their social security numbers, their occupations, and the status of their finances. Everything. Sophie-Anne had her suspicions that Sookie was something other. Something valuable.

The Shifter's eyes were wide with anxiety that much was for sure.

"How are you so sure that she's missing?" Ah, denial. I had quite a lengthy experience with that.

Northman looked over at me, one of his eyebrows lifted in amusement.

"I felt fear through our blood bond that we share while I was dead for the day. It was around mid-day, so obviously, I couldn't be of help to her. I could've tried, but a fried Vampire is a useless one," he looked at the Shifter before continuing, "When I awoke for the night, I rushed to her home. I found her mail strewn all over her front lawn. I searched every room in her home, the woods, everywhere. She was nowhere to be found. Naturally, I went to Compton's home to see if he had seen or heard from her. When he relayed that he hadn't, I assumed she was missing," with that, Northman's speech was at rest.

The Shifter looked from Northman, to me, then back to Northman.

"Well, what do you propose we do?" He asked the both of us.

I wondered that myself, honestly. Knowing that Sookie had many enemies, as did any important supernatural, it was not easy to decide who or what had taken her. A thought struck me, though.

"Perhaps me, you, Northman and I could infiltrate a few bars. Supernatural and human alike. It's funny how much Sookie's talents would help us right now," funny in the way that would make your stomach turn.

"We could enlist the Dog. He obviously cares for her," the distaste Northman showed for the Dog was one thing we agreed on. He was much to hands on for my taste.

The Shifter nodded quickly, his brows furrowing. We really had him worked up.

"Who exactly is "the Dog'"? The Shifter looked at Northman.

Northman straightened his spine, assumingly trying to find the least offensive way to describe to him who this was.

"Alcide Herveaux. The Wolf," Northman shrugged.

The Shifter eyed him.

"You couldn't just say 'Alcide Herveaux, the honest hardworking individual?" The Shifter sighed.

"No, I don't care much for his infatuation with my Sookie. He must learn his place," Northman punctuated that with a curt nod of his head.

I felt myself tense at Northman's words. I would never become used to her being with him. She wouldn't be if I had any say in it. Once we rescued her, I vowed to make her mine again. To erase any trace of Eric from her body. She would take my blood and we would bond, breaking the one she shared with him. Hopefully.

Something played in the Shifter's features. I assumed whatever it was helped him decide to let this one go. Good decision.

"Anyway, Northman and I will start our search tonight, respectively. You may join after you close your bar if you would like," I relayed to him, noticing how packed Merlotte's was this fine evening. It was impressive, I must admit.

The Shifter began shaking his head, "no, no. I'll close up early. This is important," he sat down the mug, his hands going to his pockets.

"Are you sure about that? Your bar is pretty packed right now, Shifter. It is good business. We are perfectly capable of scouring the state of Louisiana," I said, Northman nodding in agreement.

The Shifter sighed, pinching the top of his nose.

"Can I please be called something other than "Shifter" please? I think I deserve a little more respect."

Northman and I exchanged looks, having our own silent conversation.

"Fine, Merlotte. That's about as far as that's going to go," Northman stated.

Merlotte nodded and rested his elbows against the counter.

He got right back down to business.

"Well, my server's need their money. I can do without, really. The bar doesn't close until midnight. With closing duties, I won't be ready to go until around one am," he ran a hand through his messed hair. I kind of felt some sympathy for him. I love Sookie, so I know what it is like to want nothing but to keep her safe. His was not good at hiding his feelings.

"How about a compromise? Compton and I will begin looking. You can call us when you're done with everything. Try not to worry too much. We'll find her," Northman assured him. The worry in all of our eyes was probably evident.

Merlotte. seemed to visibly relax. He blew out a worried breath, nodding his head.

"Well…alright. Let me know where you're going and I'll meet up with y'all. I'll close the bar down tomorrow," he said, signaling his redheaded server over to him.

Eric and I nodded and stood, leaving him a tip for no apparent reason.

**-Sookie's Point of View-**

My eyes fluttered open, slowly. When my eyes finally adjusted, the light was dull and dim. There was only one light bulb that hung down in the middle of the room. I tried to move my hands, but it was a failed attempt. I looked down to see my arms and legs shackled to chains made in the concrete floor where I was sitting. I was also naked and covered in scratches. All of which were fresh. I struggled greatly to remember exactly what happened to me.

The last I remembered was being outside in the morning, whichever morning that was, and checking my mail. I heard snarly thoughts and then I was out.

I felt beyond groggy, as though I'd been given a very heavy dose of muscle relaxers, minus the relaxation.

I continued my survey of the room I was in. It was about as big as my living room. The walls were wooden and there were stairs in front of me. This indicated to me that I was in some sort of unfinished basement.

My body felt like I had been thrown around for months. I was hungry and nauseated at the same time.

I heard a creaking of a door and a shred of artificial light come through. I cowered closer to the wall behind me as I heard a pair of footsteps approaching.

When the figure finally came into view, I saw that it was a man. He was tall and tan with dark hair that was cut close to his head. He looked rather young, about eighteen or nineteen years old. He was wearing a grey tank top and a pair of worn denim jeans. From the look of his body, it seemed he had a hard life. His arms were strong and muscular, covered with white scars. His eyes were dark, a scar starting from his left eyebrow all the way down the left side of his face. A devious grin played upon his face.

"I see you're awake, sugar," he slurred, stumbling toward me.

I grimaced, my eyes trying their best to close.

"Who are you and where am I?" I wanted desperately to know what was going on.

He just laughed and made his way to me, stumbling about with each step.

"Why don't you let me worry about that, sweetheart," I heard the sound of a belt buckle being undone. I opened my eyes to see him undoing his button and zipper. He pulled himself out of his boxers, already at attention.

I gasped, "w-what're you doing?!" I began to bring my knees to my chest, my legs shaking violently.

He chuckled, coming closer and closer to me.

"Just relax. I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm gonna make you feel good," he slurred, pushing my legs apart. He was too strong for me to keep out.

"Please, please d-don't. You can have my money, anything. Just please don't do this," I begged, tears beginning to stream down my face.

"Now don't start that. You're going to be fine. It's much better than the alternatives," he grabbed ahold of my chin.

"Now, open your mouth, darlin'," his fingers pressed brutally into my flesh and bone.

"No, please!" I screamed, earning a slap across my face.

"I said don't start! Now be quiet and do what you're told," he said, pressing his fingers even harder into my skin.

Tears streamed down my face as I nodded, knowing I was defeated.

He smiled a crooked smile, his eyes not quite connecting with it.

"Good girl," he cooed as he stroked the now tender spot of my chin.

I opened my mouth, my lips trembling.

He grabbed ahold of himself and entered into my mouth.

I closed my eyes, not wanting to see what he was making me do.

I heard him moan in approval as his hand went behind my head, pulling my hair tighter than he should.

If this is what I had to look forward to, I'd rather be unconscious permanently.

**-Eric's Point of View-**

As Bill and I pulled into Fangtasia, I felt fear arise in my Sookie. I stopped, my eyes closing.

"What is it?" Compton inquired as he grabbed ahold of my arm.

"It's Sookie. She's scared and disgusted. I don't want to think about what that means," my voice caught, almost betraying my soft emotions. No way. I had to be strong for Sookie.

Compton cut his eyes away, his jaw clenching tightly as he received my message.

There was no mistaking how affected we were by this. As much as I didn't like to admit it, I knew Compton loved her. He hadn't stopped, much to my dismay. And I loved her, too. More than I even knew I could. I wouldn't allow anyone to know that, though. I could not be seen as a weak Vampire. I needed to be feared if I were to find out where my Dear One was being held.

Compton and I went to the back door of my establishment. I didn't do lines.

Once we made it in, I walked out of my office door, finding my Progeny sprawled out upon my thrown.

"Pamela," I called, curling my fingers toward myself.

Pam was in front of me within an instant. She was nothing if not loyal.

"What is it Master?" She looked me over, concern playing on her features.

"Sookie has gone missing. I have brought Compton here with me to try and see if anyone around here knows what might have happened to her," I relayed to my Child.

"When did she go missing?" Pam asked, her hand moving to rest on her hip.

"Mid-day. That's why I couldn't get to her," I felt completely useless.

"Well, that rules out Vampires, though I'm sure you already knew that," Pam said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

I smiled, thankful that my Child hadn't underestimated my intelligence.

"Yes, we had figured that out. That leaves Weres, Humans, and Faeries," I sighed, not liking how long the list was.

"Fucking Sookie. Always flirting with disaster without the right shade of lipstick," Pam drawled, rolling her eyes toward the ceiling.

"You and I both know there's no way to tell what sort of lip cosmetic's she was wearing," I gave her a warning look, daring her to continue on.

Pam sighed and straightened up, knowing when to quit. Usually.

"Well, what is your plan?" She asked, looking from me to Compton.

I was actually a little curious about that myself.

"We came here to scope out the bar, see if any suspicious Humans were about. They could be working with a Vampire. We're not the only Vampires with day assistants," I said as I inclined my head toward Pam.

Pam nodded and chewed her lip.

"Well, so far, I've not noticed any odd behavior. Though, Nora's Child is here with his entourage," Pam tilted her head toward a large group of Vampires and Humans, laughing and gyrating about. Nora, my Sister made Vampire from my Maker, had one Progeny, just like I had. Her's was Jackson and here he was.

I raised both of my eyebrows in unison.

I looked over to Compton.

"You coming with me?" I asked of him.

Compton nodded as I began to walk, Pam not far behind us.

Once we made it over, Jackson's brown eyes light up.

"Eric!" He called, jumping up from his seat, a glass of blood in hand.

Jackson was turned in his late twenties. He was around twenty seven or twenty eight when Nora had decided to make him her partner in death. He was slightly above average height. About 6'0. I was taller, obviously. He had black hair that was slicked back; it stopped just below the middle of his neck. He had a lean build, but not scrawny. He resembled a slightly smaller version of Thor (the one of legend from my time), but with darker hair.

"Jackson," I said moving my hand out to shake his, blocking his hug.

He looked taken aback, grabbing my hand. He had a firm grip for a three hundred year old.

"Pamela," he purred, leering over his cousin.

Jackson and Pamela had a brief fling in the 20s. Well, brief for Vampire standards. They had fooled around for about ten years, on and off since Pamela, Nora, Jackson, and I had lived together in the U.K. for some time. They eventually grew bored of one another, beginning to detest the other. I, on the one hand, had never been too fond of Jackson. I found him to be arrogant.

Pam scoffed, her hand once again taking its favorite place on her hip.

"Hello, Jackson. What brings you here?" Her voice was dull.

"I came out to visit my Uncle's bar and see my favorite cousin. It looks like you guys are doing well," he said as his eyes roamed over the bar.

"Where is Nora?" I inquired, knowing she never let Jackson too far off his leash.

He laughed, sipping at his luxurious blood.

"Who knows? Last I knew, she was near New Orleans. She had been called in to take the late Queen Sophie-Anne's place. We came up here together, finally getting away from the Liverpool. It gets old having a permanent residence there after a hundred years," he said, sitting back down onto the black leather love seat.

I nodded. This was very odd behavior for Nora. She usually never let Jackson roam around by himself.

"Nora didn't want to come with you to Shreveport?" I asked.

"She said she had to establish her reign or something like that. I don't give a fuck. I haven't been out on my own in ages. I intend to enjoy it to the fullest extent," he said, earning laughs all around from a rather sorted group of drunk and pathetic fangbangers.

Compton and Pam shared a glance, amusement apparent upon their faces.

Why had I not been told of Nora taking Sophie-Anne's place? My Sister was now the Queen of Louisiana and no one thought to inform me? The Authority would be hearing from me.

Nora had been a very prominent figure in the Authority for some time. She had been a chancellor for well over a hundred years. I wasn't surprised about her reign, not at all. I was just surprised that she, along with the Authority, hadn't thought to inform me.

"Shame. I was looking forward to picking up where we left out," Pam licked her lips, her fangs dropping down.

Pam and my Sister had a pretty long sexual history. Pam was quite adventurous in her younger Vampire days, that was for certain. Most young Vampires were. I can't say I never joined in on the fun. They were insatiable when they got together. I felt myself harden at the thought, immediately chiding myself.

"Why the serious face, Eric?" Jackson asked, his fangs red with blood.

"My lover has gone missing. I have come to see if anyone currently occupying my bar had any idea where she may be," I kept my voice cool and even.

Jackson smirked, "worried about your pet? Maybe she decided she needed something new," he snickered.

I roared, rushing in front of Jackson. I grabbed ahold of his neck, lifting him from his spot.

"You will respect me in my establishment. You know that no being ever tires of my talents," I grinned, Pam laughing.

"That's for damn sure. Eric's quite masterful in bed," she purred.

"Why thank you, Pamela," I grinned, licking along my fangs.

Jackson tried his best to claw my hands away from his throat, causing me to throw my head back in laughter.

"I'm over a thousand year's old, good luck overpowering me," I shook my head, knowing full well I could kill him with a flick of my wrist.

In that moment, my phone began buzzing, bringing me back into reality.

I threw Jackson back against the couch. His hands went to this throat, rubbing the bruised flesh.

"Relax, you'll heal," I spat, answering my phone.

"I am here," I gave my customary greeting.

"Eric, it's me, Sam. I'm in my car with Sookie's brother, Jason, and Alcide. Where are you?" He asked. I was rather surprised at the gang he brought with him.

"I am at my bar. I've come to scope out any suspicious behavior. So far, other than a pompous, self-entitled Vampire fuck, nothing here is out of the ordinary," Compton and Pam chuckled.

"Should I meet you there or are you planning on going someplace else?" The Shifter, I mean '_Merlotte'_ was very alert.

"Well, my sister is in New Orleans, taking her place as Queen. I was thinking that she might be aware of the situation. Though, it's not likely my Sister would be knowingly involved," I let my love for my Sister often cloud my judgment. Hush. I was a family man, dammit.

"Where does she live?" Merlotte asked, as I heard the engine cut on.

"I will text you her address. Compton and I will hit the road. I will reimburse you the money for gas," I said, inclining my head toward my office door, showing Compton we were ready to go.

Pam raised her hand, excitement in her eyes.

"I will speak with you later," I hung up before Merlotte could protest.

"Yes, my Child?" I asked as I put my phone inside of my pocket.

"May I join you? It's rather boring around here without your presence," she sighed.

"I need someone to run the bar while I am away. So, no. I will keep in touch with you though, I promise," I said as Pam sighed, stomping her red stiletto against the floor.

"But, Eric!" She whined, causing me to cringe.

"That is all, Pamela. I will not change my mind. Now, be a good girl and do Daddy proud. Take care of our home and keep the underlings in line. I will be home before you know it," I moved forward to place my hands on her shoulders, looking down into her eyes. I kissed her on her forehead, embracing her.

"You had better be careful, dammit," she murmured against my chest.

I smiled, "you know I could never leave you unsupervised," I laughed, Pam laughing against me.

I pulled away and smoothed down her hair and her black lace dress.

"Now, tend to the masses and make them drool," I winked at her. Pam raised her eyebrow, one corner of her ruby red stained lips moving up into a small smirk. She nodded, stalking over to Jackson. She should have a ball.

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

Once Compton and I made it back out to his car, I texted Queen Sophie-Anne's, well Queen Nora's, address to The Shifter.

"Shall we make any further preparations before we go?" I turned to Compton as he started up his engine.

"Maybe we should pack a suitcase and you could bring your car along," Compton said, actually making sense. Hmm.

"Sounds like a good idea," I said, and with that, we were off to my home.


End file.
